


A Link To The Stink

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Farting, Femdom, Fetish, Gross, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Other, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A farting/facesitting/fart addiction/mind control story with Link from Legend of Zelda as a femboy and the main source of the gas. If you’re not into gassy boys or farting in general, this probably isn’t for you!





	A Link To The Stink

There exists many versions of Hyrule throughout space and time. Yet, in every one of these incarnations, there is always exists a Hero named Link, and a Princess named Zelda.

This was true, even in one of the more unusual versions of Hyrule. In this incarnation, Link started his journey as an adult, leaving his village in his signature green tunic and cap, heading towards Hyrule Castle to volunteer for the Princess’s guard. Link was considerably more feminine in this incarnation than in most others (and that’s saying something), with his slender figure, wide hips, and pouty lips. If it wasn’t for his complete lack of breasts and the slight bulge underneath his tunic, he could easily be mistaken for female. Perhaps if someone saw him from behind, they would assume he was a woman, given how plump his ass was. Despite what his figure may have suggested, he was still the same powerful hero he always was, deceptively strong and deft with a sword. There was no doubt in his mind that he would be chosen for the Princess’s personal guard.

From there, Link visited the Castle, and was taken away from the assembly of the Princess’s other guards, to meet with her personally. This version of Princess Zelda was a stark contrast to this particular Link. Whereas Link was a male with incredibly girl features, Zelda was extremely masculine. Her chest was still fairly round and ample, but the rest of her body was very toned and muscular. Instead of her elegant royal dress, she wore what could only be described as a dominatrix’s outfit, if such a word existed in the land of Hyrule. Her hair was short, and her face was more sharply defined, but still beautiful in an unconventional way.

If it wasn’t already clear, this version of Hyrule was far more sexually open than any others, where the Princess could trot around in a fetish outfit without batting an eye, and the femboy Link could go out in the open with his plump ass and large cock bulging against his tunic and would only be met with flirtatious remarks as opposed to castle guards taking him away to a dungeon for indecent exposure.

The Princess began to speak, her voice deep and full of authority. “I’ve had visions, and heard rumors across the land, that a great evil is rising up that threatens Hyrule’s very way of life. I have selected you, out of all of my other potential guards, because you appeared in that very vision, as the only one to stop this evil’s advance”

"As for the form this evil takes, he is known as Ganondorf, and he intends to take away the sultry pleasures and depraved indulgences of Hyrule Kingdom. He will turn our great Kingdom into a place of darkness and repression, where I am no longer free to do things such as this"

Zelda snapped her fingers, and one of her royal guards immediately came running, laying down on the ground beneath her. She sat on his face, casually, as if he was actually a chair as opposed to a human being, crossing her legs and chuckling softly.

"You look like a cute, slutty boy yourself" she said, licking her lips. “So I assume you have just as much stake as I do in keeping Hyrule as lewd as possible”

Link nodded. Even in this incarnation that differed so wildly from the others, he was still unable to speak.

"Very good" she said. “I need Hyrule Kingdom to be as unshakably foul as possible by time Ganondorf and his dark forces arrive. You have been chosen as a herald for this delicious, sexual filth, and will be sent to use your heroic soul to spread it across the land”

Link nodded again, that didn’t sound too difficult. Wander around Hyrule, let anyone who wanted to fuck him do it right then and there, even if they were in public, perhaps introduce someone to one of his many, many unusual fetishes. It didn’t really sound too different from what he did normally.

"Of course, I have no doubts that your cute butt and feminine body could corrupt enough of Hyrule’s citizens on its own, to fight an army of darkness, more extreme methods are needed"

She produced a small item, a sweet potato ocarina, its shape unmistakable

"This ocarina is magical, blessed by the sacred power of the Goddesses. Play a song on it, and its magic will activate, allowing you to corrupt Hyrule’s citizens and make them resist Ganondorf’s control"

She handed it to Link, who turned it over in his hand, enjoying its natural smoothness. He brought it up to his lips, and was just about to blow into it, when Zelda stopped him with an outstretched hand.

"Ah, I wouldn’t do that" she said. “You’re not supposed to play it with your mouth. This is an instrument of filth. Naturally, you use your ass to play it”

Link gave Zelda and the ocarina a few more curious glances. She sighed. “Just slide the tip into that cute little ass of yours, and let out a fart to play it”

Link nodded obediently, removing his tights that were the only thing keeping his cock and ass from being completely exposed. Zelda couldn’t help but lick her lips at this display. Link’s soft ass and plump, hefty balls were just begging for the Princess’s attention, but she couldn’t, not yet.

Link slid the tip of the ocarina into his puckered hole. He shivered slightly, but it fit in well. Link was no stranger to putting things up his ass, of course, and the ocarina’s tip was small by his standards. He remembered Zelda’s next set of instructions, as his stomach began to rumble.

Link did as Zelda told him, letting out the fart that his stomach had been brewing. His gas went into the ocarina, and came out, producing an odd little melody as if he had blown into it. Of course, blowing into the ocarina with his mouth wouldn’t have produced a *BrrRrrrTtT* noise, or a foul smell that made the Princess pinch her nose. Link seemed to be enjoying himself, at least, as the combination of letting out that thick, loud fart and having that ocarina plugging his ass was enough to make his cock stand erect. He had a dumb look on his face too, with his mouth slightly open, as if his own arousal had stunned him.

Zelda couldn’t help but find Link’s dumbfounded state amusing, and the smell his ass was producing was so strangely alluring, but still, he had a job to do.

"Your first target will be Lon Lon ranch. I hear you and the girl there get along quite well, and it’s not too far from her. Perhaps you should pay her a visit, and try out this song on here"

Zelda handed him a piece of sheet music, with the exact notes he would need to play to produce a particular magical melody. How exactly his ass would be able to produce specific notes remained to be seen. Link nodded, pulling his tights back up, and placing the filthy ocarina in his bag.

"Ah, wait, I think I’m forgetting something" she said, just as Link was turning around to leave. “Ah, yes!” she stood up, as the guard who was sitting underneath her ass the whole time took a desperate gasp of air. “Now you’re free to leave. If you manage to complete this task for me, when you return, I’ll have a reward for you, and another section of Hyrule to corrupt”

Link nodded, and began his relatively short journey from Hyrule Castle to Lon Lon Ranch. Malon saw him arriving, and greeted him at the gate with a smile. The redhead had pointed ears, just as Link did, and rocked back and forth eagerly on the heels of her fee. “Hey Link!” she said, her smile only widening as he got closer. Malon’s breasts were well-developed, with a slightly stocky figure and a playful face that paired nicely with her brilliant red hair.

Link, being as silent as ever, was only able to greet her with a smile and a wave, but it got the point across.

"So, why are you here?“ she said in a curious tone.

Link didn’t have time to explain, nor would he be able to effectively due to his aforementioned muteness. So, he simply pulled out the ocarina, slid it into the tight little hole beneath his tunic and let out a nice, sharp fart.

Apparently, playing specific notes with his farts wasn’t much of a concern. The ocarina’s magic nature would automatically translate it into whichever notes he wanted, turning that bout of gas into a soothing melody.

Malon didn’t even have time to be puzzled by Link’s sudden display of shoving part of a musical instrument up his ass, as the song began to take its intended effect.

The song transformed Malon’s mind, corrupting her and eliminating all sense of sexual decency she once had. She licked her lips, as the last echoes of Link’s fart made their way out of the ocarina.

"Mmm, that was one sexy fart” she moaned, her voice low and sultry as she licked her lips. “I hope that wasn’t the only one you have. I’d love for you to do it again, close enough to my face that I can smell it”

Link was happy to indulge, as he removed the ocarina from his ass and placed it back in his bag. He left his tights pulled down, and his ass exposed, as he bent over and let Malon come to him.

His plump ass was on full display now, and Malon was ready to take advantage of it, shoving her face right between his fat, feminine cheeks. Her nose was pressed right up against his puckered ass, ready to take the full force of his farts.

"Do it" she begged. Link’s ass was nowhere close to finished, as its deep, juicy *FffffFffrrrRtttT* revealed. The smell was overwhelming, and Malon’s closeness to the source of the stink only intensified the stench.

"Mmmmm, so nasty, so juicy" she said lustily to herself, as Link’s gas sent a surge of arousal through her body. She removed her face from his ass, and took a gasp of fresh air, to prevent herself from getting too overwhelmed by arousal.

"I’m such a dirty girl, aren’t I, getting off to boy farts like this. I’m disgusting"

Her words may have expressed shame, but her actions didn’t, as she allowed one of her hands to venture underneath her skirt, to relieve that burning arousal in her sex. “Come on, give me another one” she begged. “That’ll put me right over the edge. If I cum to a cute boy farting in my face, mmm, I’d be so depraved. Please, fart one me one more time, make me orgasm to your farts, make me a dirty fart-sniffing slut for the rest of my life”

Malon laid down on the soft grass outside of her ranch, fingers still firmly teasing the front of her panties. “Sit on my face while you do it. I want to be trapped underneath your ass, feel those fat butt cheeks against my face. Please, I’ll do anything”

Link planted his huge femmy ass on her face, just as she asked. Malon’s fortune seemed to continue, as Link’s stomach still had a third fart that could hopefully finally satisfy her. Malon’s face was smothered between his cheeks, with his asshole once right up against her nose.

Link let his ass rip without a moment’s hesitation, resulting in the strongest one he had produced so far, a delightfuly powerful *DdddDdddddrrrrrrDdddttT* that filled all of Malon’s senses with the sheer overwhelming power of his stink.

She rubbed herself furiously. The smell of Link’s gas, and the feel of his delicious ass pressed against her face, trapping all that stink inside, was enough to fuel her orgasm.

Her pussy juices gushed out of her, as she experienced the most satisfying orgasm of her life. The shame of what she was doing, the delicious foulness of Link’s farts, it was enough to drive her into a level of pleasure she had never dreamed of before.

Link stood up, giving Malon some time to breathe.

"Mmm, that’s it, I’m a nasty fart-slut" she said. “I’m never going to have normal sex again. From now on, if I want to masturbate, I’m going to need to inhale my own farts beforehand just to get off. You’ve corrupted me, turned me into a dirty fucking gas whore. Thank you” she smiled, and passed out in the grass, in a state of orgasmic bliss.

Link’s job was done, Malon would be in a permanent state of incorruptible depravity. Now all that was left was claiming Zelda’s reward.

He headed back to Hyrule Castle. Even though his mission with Malon was technically done, he new he had to return to Lon Lon Ranch once this was all over to gift her with his femboy farts again.

But for now, Link was only concerned with himself. His encounter with Malon had left him incredibly aroused as well, as the foot-long bulge desperately trying to escape his tights clearly showed. But unlike Malon, he hadn’t satisfied himself yet, and he wasn’t going to do it himself while there was a Princess still offering a reward.

He strolled right into Hyrule Castle, with his erection on display. He managed to remain stiff right up to the Princess’s doorstep. She let the poor, horny boy in, and brought him into her quarters to relieve him.

"Ah, it seems like someone got quite turned on, didn’t they?“ she said, teasingly stroking and prodding his cock through his tights. "Take everything off,lay down on my bed, and I’ll take care of it for you”

Link obeyed, and his feminine body, along with his towering erection, was completely exposed. He plopped himself down on Zelda’s bed, which was massive enough to fit Link about 10 times over. He sunk down slightly into the mattress, with his erection sticking straight up like a flagpole.

Zelda planted her latex-clad ass right on Link’s face, while turning away from him to face his cock. While her ass was still planted firmly on top of him, she took his throbbing cock into his hands, tugging at it and stroking it up and down.

"Mmm, I bet you can only get off on farts after that, right? Don’t worry, the Princess has some for you"

Zelda let out a horrid fart of her own, squeaky against her latex-clad bottom. Her outfit did nothing to reduce the smell, as the sheer foulness of that made the tip of Link’s cock dribble precum.

She took his balls into her hand, playing with them, massaging them, enjoying their heftiness and weight. She got into a rhythm, now, regularly releasing her stinky farts to send shocks of arousal through Link’s body, all while stroking his cock and toying with his balls.

Link gasped, climaxing as his cock erupted a massive load of cum. Link’s cumshots were always huge, but this one was massive, managing to land between Zelda’s cleavage despite being arms length from his cock.

"Either you’ve been holding that in for a long time" Zelda said, dipping her finger between her breasts to get a little taste of Link’s cum. “Or that ocarina is having some delightful side effects on you. Speaking of the ocarina, I’m going to need you to pay someone else a visit. You’re familiar with the Zora, aren’t you? I think Ruto could use some of the prudishness removed from her, and I have a new song that just might help…”


End file.
